Join Me
by StarsOnYourWrist
Summary: Songfic based on HIM's "Join Me In Death." Harry and Draco make a brash decision as to how to be together forever without other's judgement haunting them. Slash


Join Me

Disclaimer: I don't even want to know what would happen to me if I tried to claim any of this…

Song: "Join Me in Death" by HIM

Characters and spell: J.K. Rowling

A/N: Funny thing, I usually don't read deathfics, and don't read songfics either, but here I am writing both in one. I was driving in my car and listening to Razorblade Romance and this idea just popped into my head. I honestly think it's perfect for a Harry/Draco. If you have never heard this song before, you just have to! Download it! And if you can't, get in touch with me and I'll send it to you. Send an e-mail to with HIM or Join Me in Death in the subject and I'll send you the song.

On with the story!!

Harry and Draco stood face to face and hand in hand at the front gates of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was past curfew, and they were supposed to be in their respected beds, but there they stood, looking one another in the eyes.

_Baby, join me in death_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked.

"It was my idea," Draco responded. "Are _you_ sure?"

"I've never been so sure."

_Baby, join me in death_

"But Harry, if you do this, what about Vol- You Know Who?"

"What about him?"

"You do this now, and he wins."

"You don't think I know that? I've thought about it, I just don't care. I choose you over them any day."

"You're doing this for me?"

"Aren't you doing this for me?"

"Yes."

_Baby, join me in death_

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, Harry."

_We are so young our lives have just begun_

They were seventeen. Seventh year. Voldemort was still at large. Two young men from different backgrounds and lives finally came together in love.

They were opposites in every aspect. Even hair color, but they found solace in each other's presence, love in each other's embrace. They found their soulmates.

They were young, they were in love. Their passion strong, their acts brash. They didn't think about their actions.

_but already we are considering escape from this world_

Draco mentioned half-heartedly the idea. He didn't think Harry would take it seriously. They would be together forever.

_And we've waited for so long for this moment to come_

Harry couldn't wait much longer. He wanted to do it before graduation. He didn't want to feel the pressure of what everyone wanted him to become. He hadn't studied enough. His time, energy, and thoughts were devoted only to Draco. He couldn't pass any tests no matter if he studied or not. He didn't want to see the disappointment in everyone's eyes.

_We're so anxious to be together, together in death_

"Draco, I don't want to be here anymore. I only want to be with you."

"I know, Harry. I'm ready.

_Would you die tonight for love? (baby, join me in death)_

_Would you die? (baby, join me in death)_

_Would you die tonight for love? (baby join me in death)_

_This world is a cruel place and we're here only to lose._

Harry didn't want to be tortured by Voldemort. He didn't want to be looked up to by Ginny. He didn't want the expectations, the speculation. He didn't want to be him.

Draco didn't want his father's life. He didn't want to give up his life for something he didn't believe in. He wanted to make his own decisions. He wanted only to be him.

_So before life tears us apart, let death bless me with you._

Once Harry found the love in Draco, he didn't want to let it go. Draco uttered the idea, and he felt it was the perfect solution. Voldemort would take Draco as a Death Eater, it didn't matter if Draco said yes or no. They were destined for opposing sides.

_Would you die tonight for love? (baby, join me in death)_

_Would you die? (baby, join me in death)_

_Would you die tonight for love? (baby join me in death)_

_Join me in death._

They looked into each other's eyes.

Their wands in hand, they raised them to point at each other.

_This life, it ain't worth living._

"You're absolutely sure, Harry?"

_This life, it ain't worth living._

_(Join me, join me)_

"Yes. Are you?"

_This life it ain't worth living._

_(Join me, join me)_

Draco nodded. "Yes."

_This life ain't worth living!_

"I guess on the count of three. One…two…three."

_Would you die tonight for love? (baby, join me in death)_

_Would you die? (baby, join me in death)_

_Would you die tonight for love? (baby, join me in death)_

"_Avada kadevra._"

_Baby, join me in death._


End file.
